A great variety of umbrellas is represented in the patent literature including wind-resistant umbrellas and umbrellas formed of plastic materials. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are believed to represent the prior art: 216,490; 449,716; 653,164; 667,719; 1,736,177; 2,474,516; 2,561,435; 2,607,362; 2,788,792; 3,156,249; 3,177,883; 3,252,468; 3,254,658; 3,419,026; 3,564,679; 4,347,862; 4,368,749; 4,834,126; 5,085,239.